


In Your Arms, I Am Home

by BeccaGreenleaf



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Fluffy Ending, Implied Past Rape, M/M, Nightmare, very minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/BeccaGreenleaf
Summary: Tharn's been away for a week, and he's come home in the dead of night just to see Type again.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 308





	In Your Arms, I Am Home

**Author's Note:**

> TW!
> 
> Implied Child Rape. Please do not read if this is a trigger.
> 
> I think the homophobic comment is subtle enough that it can be missed/read different, but I'm including homophobia in the TW too.

"Tharn."

The sobbed words echoed around the room as Type tossed and turned in their bed, his head unconsciously resting on Tharn's pillow, his hands gripping the duvet so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

_It was bright, the sun getting into the small room through a tiny, high up window, maybe four times Type's height, the rest of the light was from a dim electric light, over by the door. Type's wide eyes jumped around the room. The cage like door and wall, the cobwebs, the dust and dirt, the boxes filled with who knew what, the wood just lying around. The smell of dead rats lingered around his nose. Type wanted to throw up._

"Let me go."

Type turned again, the duvet uncovering him as his hands gripped it, just his legs remaining in the tangled pile in the middle of the bed.

"Please. Please. Tharn, please." He turned again, his head burying itself into Tharn's pillow, his hands subconsciously moving from the duvet to grip the pillow as well.

_He could feel the high backed chair beneath him, the rope keeping his hands separated, unable to raise them to join them, or even touch each other. He could see the football by his side, forgotten, his legs, unable to reach it anyway, were strapped to the footrest of the chair._

"Help me. Tharn, please, help me."

_The door moved, the person stepping into the room speaking as clear as ever._

_"Let me have fun with you, Kiddo."_

"No. No. No. No."

The whimpers fell into the air, Type's hands clinging around Tharn's pillow now as he curled around it.

"Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Let me go!"

_The man was undoing his belt, Type didn't want to look, he couldn't, and he didn't. His eyes remained trained on the man's face._

"Help me, Tharn. Please. Please."

_He could feel the hands on him, the tears on his cheeks, the dirty, sticky feeling from his body. He could feel the gentle caress that he hated so much, and the sudden pain._

He could feel a gentle hand rubbing circles on his back. A hand in his hair, with a careful but forceful pressure pushing him into a chest. A beat, fast, almost like a drum beat.

"Let me go! I hate you. You scumbags. Let me go!" The words were barely audible above Type's sobs. "Don't touch me! Let me go!" Type pushed out weakly, his hands barely moving the weight that was pulling him in.

_He could see the looks of pity that followed him as he came out of his room for the first time in months. The eyes of people who watched as he sat to the side of a football game, unable to find any joy in it. The constant worried gaze from his parents. The murmurs that followed him even into his bedroom at the dead of night. The bright camera flashes and the horrible news headlines._

"Type, it's me. I'm here." He could hear the soft words spoken in his ears. "I'm here with you Type. It's me, it's your Tharn. I'm here. I've got you. I'm here."

"Tharn. Tharn. Tharn." Sobs and shivers wrecked his body as Type softly chanted, "I love you Tharn. I love you Tharn. I love you. I love you. I love you."

***

Tharn slid the door shut quietly. After college he and Type had moved in together properly, still in Bangkok. That was a good five years ago now. Tharn was looking forward to being home, and seeing Type again, he'd been gone a week to play a few gigs in other towns with some friends, he could've stayed there tonight, it was gone 2am and Type wasn't expecting him until late morning, but Tharn didn't want to wait any longer. They'd called each other each day, of course, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person.

Tharn crept to their room, about to head to the en-suit for a shower when he heard a mumbled sob from Type.

"No. No. No. No."

Type was breathing heavily, his body wrapped around Tharn's pillow. He would've teased Type about it if he were awake, but the continued sobs broke him out of that thought.

"Type! Type, wake up!" Tharn sat on the empty part of the bed, his hand gently shaking Type's shoulder. "Wake up, Type."

"Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Let me go!" Tears started in Tharn's eyes as he grabbed Type a bit harder, shaking him. He knew it didn't normally work, but he had to try.

"Type, I'm here, I'm with you, Type. Wake up."

"Help me, Tharn. Please. Please."

The broken pleas were too much for Tharn as his own tears spilt over, he leant over, pulling Type's body up towards his, and resting Type's head against his chest, his rapid heartbeat barely slower than Type's. Tharn kept his arms loosely around Type as he started rubbing circles onto Type's back.

"Let me go! I hate you. You scumbags. Let me go!" Tharn shuddered from Type's words, "Don't touch me! Let me go!" The hands pushing Tharn away surprised him. He wasn't used to Type pushing him away anymore, but there was no strength in it, and Type's hands seemed to fall limply back to the bed afterwards.

"Type, it's me. I'm here." Tharn's voice was soft, trying to keep himself and Type calm. "I'm here with you Type. It's me, It's your Tharn." He could feel his own tears sliding down his cheeks, dripping into Type's hair, "I'm here. I've got you. I'm here."

"Tharn. Tharn. Tharn." Type's whole body was shaking, and Tharn tried to pull him closer without it feeling suffocating for him. "I love you, Tharn. I love you, Tharn. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Tharn's whole body seemed to relax at those words. "I love you too, Type. I love you so much." Tharn whispered into his head, pressing gentle kisses to wherever he could reach. "I've got you. I'm here."

Type's sobs were becoming slower, more controlled. His arms found their way around Tharn, clinging to the back of his shirt.

"I've got you, I'm here, Type." Tharn started to slowly rock them side to side, the rhythm soothing them both.

"I love you, Tharn."

"I love you too, Type." They remained there for a few minutes, Type's heavy breathing slowly becoming normal again, his hands moving to wipe his tears before clinging back onto Tharn.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please." Type mumbled, and Tharn pulled him away a little in confusion.

"What are you apologising for? It's me who wasn't here. I-"

"I thought you were him." Type mumbled quietly, his eyes staring to the bed instead of looking up to Tharn's.

"It's okay, Type. There's nothing to apologise for." Tharn grabbed Type's left hand, bringing it up to his lips and gently kissing the ring that sat on his finger, and had for almost a year. He held it there, rubbing his thumb over the back of Type's hand.

"I thought you weren't due back yet." Type mumbled.

"I wasn't, but I missed you." Tharn admitted. It was no secret, he'd admitted that every day they'd phoned.

"I missed you too." Tharn's eyes widened a little as he tried not to smile despite himself. He normally just got an insult when he admitted something sappy to Type.

"I can tell," Tharn said, with a small grin. "I really love your t-shirt by the way." Tharn recognised it as one of his own, and even if he hadn't, it was too large to be one of Type's.

"Jerk." Type responded, looking up to Tharn and giving him a small smile.

Tharn smiled back successfully. "I'm going to run you a bath, okay?"

Type nodded slowly, but his hands barely let Tharn go.

"I'll be back in literally half a minute Type." Tharn tried to move again, but Type still didn't let go.

"I'll carry you to the shower and leave you there if you don't let me go, Type," it was an empty threat, they both knew it, but Type released Tharn, watching his every move into the bathroom to turn the water on and back again. The second he was back one of Type's hands went into Tharn's hair while Tharn slowly stripped Type out of the sweaty clothes, and, to Type's surprise, carried him into the bathroom, placing him in the warm bath water and kneeling beside the bath, cloth in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a challenge I gave myself after binge watching the series again yesterday! I'm still relatively new to the fandom (Like, under 2 weeks in!) So hopefully it's okay!


End file.
